Coming Home
by Krissty Whitlock
Summary: Bella and her big sister, Alice, lead a tough life after the death of their mother. Alice escaped, and now Bella follows. AU, B/J, A/Em, R/Ed, Lemon & Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the airport slowly, trying to catch sight of my big sister, Alice.

I was moving down to live with her in Texas. See, she left home when she was just 18, and I was 17. Our mother died while giving birth to me, and my Dad never let me forget it.

Alice often times would get between my father and I and she would take my beatings for me. She said that it was what Mom would have wanted her to do to protect me. As soon as she was old enough, she packed her bags and left to live with her boyfriend, Emmett. He had gotten a full football scholarship at Texas A&M and she was smart enough to go anywhere she wanted. She left, promising that she would be back for me as soon as possible.

My father then took his opportunity to lay his hands on me whenever possible. And being a police officer for the town of Forks, Washington, people would tend to look the other way. Last month he was killed in a hit and run accident, and this was my chance to escape. I sold off everything that he owned, and took the money to buy a plane ticket to see Alice. I wasn't going back again.

It has been two years since I saw my big sister and I'm not sure I would know who she was if I did see her. College was over for the summer and so this gave me some time with them before the fall semester started. Suddenly I heard a loud whistle and I turned around quickly, trying to spot the source. Before I knew it, a tall figure appeared in front of me, blocking me from moving. My eyes trailed up the figure in front of me to stop on his face.

"Emmy!" I squealed, jumping into his awaiting arms as he swung me around in a hug.

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea how excited we are to have you here. We have so much planned."

I smiled as I got out of his arms, "Where's Alice?"

"She is planning your 'coming home' party. You know Alice."

I could only groan, "Oh god, not again. Nobody even knows me here, so who would come to a party _for __me__?"_

"We have a lot of friends down here, Bella. It's not like back home. People actually care about other people down here." He said softly.

I couldn't help but think about the life I have lead. He must have realize this and said, "He deserved what he got, Bells. That's why Alice and I didn't come up for the funeral."

I nodded and looked up at him, "I know..."

He opened the car door for me and I slid in, giggling, "Texas actually taught you manners, Em."

He stuck his tongue out at me with a laugh, starting the car and driving down the road.

I was amazed with the scenery as we drove down several dirt roads and pulling up to a large farm.

"Whose farm is this?" I asked quietly, looking out the window.

Emmett chuckled, "This is actually called a ranch. And it belongs to our friend Rosalie's family. They're loaning the guest house to us for the Summer as long as we help maintain it."

I just nodded and couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful scene in front of me. This had to be the most beautiful home I had ever seen, and the rolling hills in the background were to die for.

The door next to me opened and I looked over at Emmett carrying my bags, "Let's go, little sis. Get a move on!"

I stepped out of the car and took in the sights and smells. Fresh air, cows mooing, lush grass and tall trees and... fire?

I sniffed the air and smelled the smoke before I saw it.

"Em is that a fire?"

He turned his head around and looked in the direction that I was looking. His smile grew wide, "Yup. All part of your coming home party."

We both walked in that direction and I stopped walking as soon as I saw my beautiful big sister standing by the fire, talking to a group of people with a beer in her hand.

The gorgeous blonde that she was talking to noticed me standing there and said something quietly to my sister who whipped her body around to face me.

"BELLA!" She shouted, running towards me as fast as she could, kicking off her shoes and tossing her beer to the side.

Her little body hit me with a force that I wasn't expecting as I felt my feet fly out from under me and I landed on my ass with Alice on top of me. She was hugging me as tight as possible as I couldn't help but laugh. The next thing I knew, she was planting kisses all over my face and pulling me to a stand.

The tears were threatening to leave her eyes as she looked at me after we stood up.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. You've changed so much.. You grew up so fast.." She whispered as she played with my hair, looking to see just how long it had grown.

"I'm jealous..." she half laughed and half cried. One of her hands flew to her own hair, feeling the short spikes that came from the back of her head.

"You're gorgeous, Alice. You always have been."

"Oh stop.." she mumbled, wiping her eyes, "come on, come meet the family."

Her tiny hand grabbed mine and she pulled me over to the bonfire to where she had just been standing moments before.

"Everyone! This is my beautiful, amazing little sister, Bella. Bella, meet the group."

One by one they all came over and introduced themselves to me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale" she said extending her hand to me to shake, "and this is my fiancee, Edward Cullen". I turned to him and he smiled a gorgeous grin, "nice to finally meet you, Bella. I hope you enjoy yourself here."

"I think I will", I smiled and turned my attention to the next person. Over the next minute or so I met, Irina and Tanya [two beautiful sisters who I secretly knew I would have to watch out for], Jacob and Leah Black [apparently the neighbors from down the road], and Charlotte Whitlock [a petite young woman with a body to die for- I was jealous].

"Charlotte's husband should be here soon.. He made a run to the liquor store for us." Alice said with a wink.

I smiled at her slightly and looked around. The sun had set and the only light was the fire that was burning a few feet from us.

Alice held my hand with one hand while she held a beer with the other and she began talking to her friends again. I just listened and answered a question when one of them asked.

"Bella aren't you hot in that outfit?" Rosalie's voice came out of nowhere. I stopped and looked down at myself. Jeans and a long sleeved shirt. They weren't dressed all that different.

"No, I get cold pretty easily." I answered quietly and lifted my eyes to Alice, who gave me a knowing look, but she didn't say a word.

Truth is, the long clothing hid my scars well. I had scars marring random parts of my body from my neck to my lower back, thanks to Charlie.

"Well you're in Texas now, Sug'. It's warm here." Charlotte said with a grin.

Before I could respond, a big black truck pulled up with a beep of it's horn. I heard the engine shut off and saw Charlotte go running for the passenger side. When the door opened and the man emerged she planted a big kiss on his lips. That must be her husband.

"Bella dear, meet my husband, Peter." Charlotte brought the tall man over to meet me. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Evening, ma'am." He smiled and tipped his hat to me.

"Nice to meet you, Peter." I gave him a slight smile.

"And this is my cousin, Jasper." Rosalie said with a slight smirk, gesturing to the man that had been driving the truck.

I turned and looked at him, taking in the sight before me. His sandy blonde hair falling in curls around his jaw line and his cerulean blue eyes. He tipped his cowboy hat that sat on his head, "Pleasure to meet you, Darlin'."

"Likewise." I looked him over again and turned back to Alice.

I saw Rosalie try to hide a smirk on her face as she turned around to face Edward.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Charlotte hollered as she cranked the radio of the truck up and hopped down into Peter's arms.

I saw Emmett pull a bottle of beer out of a cooler and he proceeded to pop the top off of it and hand it to me, "Welcome home, Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. Read anyway! :)

Chapter 2

The alcohol was flowing and the music was loud. I was pretty thankful that we were partying way out in the country with little to no neighbors.

I'm not one for crowds, especially ones with people I don't know well. So I sat myself by the fire, sipped my beer, and watched everyone else laugh, joke, and dance. It felt comfortable being here. No one judging, no one being mean. Everyone happy. Especially Alice. That's all I ever wanted for her, to be happy.

I heard giggling coming from about 10 feet to my left and glanced over, seeing Tanya and Irina fawning over the guy they introduced as Jasper. One hung on each of his arms and kept talking and giggling.

He had a serious look on his face but he forced smiles in their directions every time they said something to him. His eyes lifted and met mine and he gave me a slight smile, before listening to them again.

I smiled back slightly and took another sip of my beer before turning my eyes to the fire. It felt nice to just sit, relax, and think about things.

I must have been day dreaming because a voice cleared their throat beside me and my head snapped in that direction.

"Oh g**osh, Jasper. **I'm sorry. Did you say something?" I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

His deep chuckle made me tremble slightly, "I asked, Darlin', how you were doin' here so far? Alice hasn't stopped talking about you coming down since she found out about... Well..."

"Charlie?" I asked. He just nodded.

"It's nice. Everyone around here seems quite friendly."

"They do, don't they? Well they would go to bat for any of their pals, but don't cross 'em. Southern tempers run hot down here." He smirked, looking around at all of his friends.

"Noted. How do you know everyone?"

"Well..." he began, "Peter is my cousin on my Pa's side of the family, and Char being his wife. Rosalie is my cousin on my Ma's side of the family and Edward is her fiancee. They've been together since middle school. I met Emmett at college. We play football together at A&M. So of course I met Alice through him."

"And Tanya and Irina?" As soon as the question left my mouth, I knew I immediately sounded like a jealous girlfriend, "You don't have to answer that, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." I felt my face heat up as if it were on fire.

He let out a deep laugh, "They are in some of Alice and Rosalie's college classes. I dated Tanya for a short time but we couldn't get along well. Better off friends."

I just nodded and took a big drink of the beer, trying to forget my embarassment.

"So you live around here?" I broke the short silence.

"I'd say I live pretty close to here."

"Oh yeah? That's cool."

He nodded, "Yeah I live right there." and he pointed to the main house of the ranch with a smile on his face.

My mouth dropped slightly, "Oh! Oh you're the friend that is letting Alice and Em stay in the guest house for the summer."

Jasper smiled, "Well my family owns this ranch but I maintain it with my cousin Peter. He manages finances here and I run the place. It's a family thing. And there was no sense in Alice and Em renting and apartment between semesters since they're just going back to the dorms in September."

"That makes sense." I said quietly. I had forgotten that they lived in dorms. I would need to find a place to live when they went back to school.

"They're like family to me here, Bella. So that makes you family too. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

I smiled lightly and nodded, "Thanks, Jasper."

I had noticed that the party had gotten quiet, but it wasn't until that moment that I figured out why. Edward and Rosalie had retreated to their tent that was pitched a few yards away. I heard giggling and tried to block it out. Emmett and Alice were perched on a log on the other side of the fire, she was leaning into him and he had her wrapped in his arms.

Peter and Charlotte were wrapped in a blanket laying near the pond, I tried not to look in that direction either.

Tanya and Irina were still dancing and drinking, but their motions were becoming slower and more clumsy.

Jasper must have seen me looking around and noticed what I was looking at, "They don't hold their alcohol well. They also have been drinking since well before you got here."

I couldn't hold in my laugh, "Figures. Alice and her parties."

Jasper smiled and nodded, "Hey... Want to get out of here? I'd love to show you around the town."

I hesitated, I didn't know this man. He could be a serial killer or rapist. Sure, Em and Alice know him, but what do I really know about him? He's tall, handsome, sweet, gorgeous...

"Sure. Id like that."

Review, review, review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: My toys, not my toy box. SM owns Twilight.**

**Lemony goodness below. If you're under 18 or easily offended, don't read! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jasper took my hand and helped me stand, leading me out to his truck at a slow run. I followed him and allowed him to open the door for me and help me up into the tall truck.

After the door was shut he climbed in and started it up, and shot a smile in my direction.

"Seatbelts on, Ma'am. Safety first."

I raised my eyebrow at him then smirked, putting my seat belt on and clicking it into place.

The big truck began to move and we pulled out onto the main road.

My eyes stayed locked on the scenery out my passenger side window.

I saw Jasper lean over to turn the music up. I didn't recognize the song, not being one for country music.

"Is this ok?" He asked politely and I just nodded with a smile.

He smiled a gorgeous smile and patted the top of my hand lightly, "Good."

It became quiet after that. A comfortable silence.

"I've heard a lot about you..." Jasper said quietly, breaking the silence.

"Is that so?" I whispered, looking over at him slightly.

He nodded slowly, "Alice said that you two had a horrible upbringing. Just for the record, Ma'am, I don't agree with a man laying his hands on a woman. For any reason."

I felt my lips curve into a slight smile, "I don't need your pity, Jasper. I outlived him, not the other way around."

Jasper pursed his lips together and sighed, "Truth is, Alice was telling Emmett and I everything a few months ago. I had Emmett convinced to get in my truck and we were going to come rescue you. But Alice said that you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't have. He would have found me and it would've been worse. It was better this way."

I watched his hands tighten on the steering wheel, "And how many times did he hit you in those last few months?"

I felt my mouth drop open slightly and look at him. Sure, he was friends with Alice and Em, but he barely knew me. Who did he think he was?

I scoweled as he realized that he had upset me, "Bella Darlin'... I'm sorry. I just hated listening to Alice cry over the fact that she left you there to take those beatins'."

"She'd cry?" I looked at him.

"Every time she got off the phone with you. And sometimes when something happened to remind her of you."

"She took more beatings than I ever did. She did it for me."

Jasper nodded, "Yes, Ma'am, I know that. She loves you. All she wants is to see you happy."

I didn't respond, just smiled a small smile, "I love her too."

He gave me a big grin and pulled the truck off the side of the road.

"What is this place?" I asked, trying to see the scenery in the dark.

"It's my little secret, Ma'am." He shut the engine down but left the lightson. I watched Jasper get out of his side of the truck, grab a sleeping bag, and walked over to my side, opening the door for me and helping me down.

"You're not going to take advantage of me and leave me for dead in the woods, right?" I whispered, only half kidding.

I saw his eyes darken slightly and he smiled a mischievous grin, "Do you want me to take advantage of you, Darlin'?"

I took a deep breath and shuddered slightly, feeling the heat radiating from my core, but I didn't answer. _"Live, Bella. Enjoy your life and live!" _I heard my mind screaming at me.

He took ahold of my hand and kept walking away from the lights of his truck. When we had trudged a short distance, I couldn't help but gasp, "Oh gosh! This is gorgeous!"

It was a small waterfall cascading down the side of a mountain and landing in a large pond which filtered into a creek. It looked almost like an oasis.

Jasper nodded, "It sure is. I like to come here to think."

"I've never seen something as beautiful as this." I was in awe.

"There are things that are more beautiful..."

I closed my eyes, revelling in the feeling that his southern drawl made course through my body.

"Is that so?" I dared to sneak a glance at him, only to see him watching me intently. His eyes were clouded with something. Intrigue? Nervousness? Lust?

"Yes, Ma'am..." He turned his body to stand in front of me, facing me with his body pressing up against mine.

I gasped slightly, having never before been this close to a man.

Looking up into his beautiful face, he tucked a lock of hair behind my ears, his fingers lingering near my jawline.

"I want to kiss you, Bella. But I don't want to offend you. My Mama taught me better than that."

I felt myself begin to chew on my bottom lip nervously as he watched me.

"So do it..." I whispered, shocked at myself.

He let out a sigh and leaned down, cupping my face with his hands and pressing his lips to mine, our tongues beginning a passionate duel.

I heard him let out a groan as his hands roamed down my back, lifting me up and placing me on a rock that stood near us. He pressed his body in between my legs, never breaking the kiss, and I felt his growing hardness between my legs. The dampness increased.

"Jasper.." I gasped, pulling away from his kiss only to have him growl slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship..." I whispered, "Everything with my Dad, and being controlled, I think I need to think for myself for a while."

"I-..I can stop." He looked defeated.

"NO!" I said loudly, then smiled, embarassed, "I don't want to stop. I just don't want to get too far into this yet. Not a serious committment. But no secrets. I've never done this before."

He smiled at my outburst, "I'll show you how it feels to have someone make love to you."

I moaned at his words, tipping my head down.

"I'll take that as a yes." He whispered, beginning to unbutton my shirt. I tried to push away his hands, "Not that, Jasper. You don't want to see that."

His eyes gave me a concerned look as he ignored my request, pushing my shirt off my shoulders and placing a soft kiss on the front of my right shoulder.

**JPOV**

I lifted the hem of her tank top and pulled it off of her body. I trailed my eyes from her mouth to her chest, seeing faint impressions that appeared to be scars.

She tried to cover them with her hands.

"No secrets, Darlin'. What is this?" I asked, shocked. She just smiled at me meekly, almost ashamed, "Do you really have to ask?"

I felt myself growl as I captured her mouth with mine. I was going to make her forget everything that asshole did to her.

My hands fumbled with her pants as her fingers skillfully removed the shirt from my back.

Once I had her pants in a heap on the ground, I stepped back, removing my belt buckle and pushing my jeans to the ground.

I heard her suck in a breath when she saw the large bulge that was hiding in my boxers.

"Don't be scared, Darlin'. I won't hurt you."

"I don't know how that's going to work." She whispered.

"I'll fit. Perfectly, I'm sure." I responded, pushing my boxers to my ankles and off to lay in a pile with our clothes.

I trailed a hand from her full lips down between her breasts, enjoying the feel of the weight of them. My hand continued it's descent down her flat tummy and between those beautiful legs to her core.

"I'm going to help you a little, baby. Make it easier for you.." I whispered, leaning forward to capture her mouth with my own as I quickly slid two fingers into her hot center.

"Shit!" She gasped against my lips as I continued to slowly pump my fingers into her and allowing my thumb to rub against her clit.

I felt her juices running down my fingers and into the palm of my hand as she continued to moan and buck her hips against me.

Once I felt that she had relaxed slightly, I moved my hand from her center to my hard on, rubbing her wetness all over myself, groaning at the contact. I reached over and grabbed ahold of her hips, pulling her to the edge of the rock and wrapping her legs around my waist to carry her over to the sleeping bag near the water.

Once I reached it, I laid her down gently, allowing my arms to hold my body above hers.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I know we've only just met, Darlin', but I want this. Tell me you want it too.. Please.."

She smiled up at me, "I don't know if it's the alcohol making me brave... But yes, I want this. I want to feel alive for once in my God awful life."

I could help but grin as I captured her lips again and rubbed myself over her wet core for a moment before l slowly stuck the tip of it into her.

I felt her tense up before I whispered softly, "Relax. If you're tensed, you won't enjoy it.."

I kissed her again, pushing myself into her until I felt the barrier that separated her and I from being joined completely.

"Just do it, Jasper." She whimpered, her eyes closed tightly.

"Look at me, Darlin'. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me. I want to watch your face and you watch mine the whole time. Just let yourself feel."

I watched her eyes open slowly as I gave her a reassuring smile, "This is all for you, baby." I tangled my fingers into her hair and pressed my nose to hers.

"Keep looking at my face." She just nodded and I kissed her softly before breaking through her wall.

She gasped, her mouth dropping open slightly.

"Worst is over.. Just Feel."

I never looked away from her as I began to move in and out of her slowly. After about 30 seconds of my movements, she began to pant slightly.

"Better?" I whispered, breathing heavily.

A small smile crossed her face and her hands flew to my back, pulling my body closer to hers.

"God.." I let out a low groan, tipping my forehead down to rest on hers for a moment then looking at her again.

"You're so fucking beautiful, love." I growled out, pumping myself into her at a steady pace until she gives me a signal to move faster.

Within minutes she was moaning and writhing below me, "Jasper.." She breathed a throaty moan.

"I'm close, Bella. Cum with me, please." I gritted my teeth, reaching between us and playing with her sensitive bud.

She gasped and her back arched, her body lifting off the ground and nearly bucking me off.

"Shit!" She squeaked and I felt her orgasm taking over, her heat clenching around me.

I grabbed ahold of her face and brought it up to meet mine. I kissed her with every ounce of passion I could muster as I slowed my movements, thrusting each time I felt my seed shoot into her.

Her breathing was heavy, and I'm sure mine was as well, but all I could see, feel and taste was her.

"Jasper, I-..." I cut her off, sensing her embarassment.

"No words, Darlin'. That was amazin'." I rolled next to her and pulled her into my arms and helped her slide her body inside the sleeping bag with mine.

She rolled onto her side and rested her head on my upper arm, her back pressed tightly to my front.

I felt myself subconsciously twirling her hair around my fingers as I placed a lingering kiss to the side of her neck.

* * *

**Review, please! Enjoy the lemony goodness! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play with my thoughts!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning, I awoke to a weight on my chest. squinting my eyes slightly in the sunlight, I looked down at what the weight was.

My face broke out into a smile as I laid my head back, running my hand through her hair.

This caused her to stir slightly and she lifted her head slowly, looking at me with widened eyes.

"Jasper..."

This only made my smile grow, "Morning, Darlin'. How are you feeling this morning?"

I watched the blush grow on her cheeks, "I'm alright. Thank you."

"You're not sore or in pain, right? I didn't hurt you?" That would be the worst thing I could have done after everything she's already been through in her life.

"A little sore. But I think it's to be expected." She said quietly, sitting up slightly and reaching for her shirt that was a few feet away.

As she stretched, her side and back was revealed to me and I couldn't help but notice the scars.

"Bella... How did you get those scars?"

She tensed and looked back at me slowly, "Jasper, you don't want to know about all of this."

"You're family now, Bella. I want to know." I insisted.

She sighed and grabbed her shirt but didn't put it on.

"This scar..." She began gesturing to a light scar on her collar bone, "is from when Charlie threw a hammer at me after I interrupted him in the garage to tell him dinner was ready. It hit me in the chest, and broke my collar bone."

"...And this one..." She gestured to her hip bone, "is from when he kicked me while I laid on the floor. He had just finished using me for a punching bag and had to get the last move in. I had an open wound for a while because he wouldn't take me to a hospital."

I felt my fists tightening and my jaw clenching.

"There's more... But you get the idea." She whispered.

"Bella, I should have gone up to get you. And if he tried to stop me, I would've killed him myself. You wouldn't have had to put up with that."

Sliding her shirt on, she looked at me, "You only just met me, Jasper."

"And I want to continue to know you. I know you don't want to jump into a relationship with me. And that's okay. But we can still be close."

Bella smirked and let out a chuckle, "I'm not sure we can get any closer than we already are."

Standing up, she pulled her jeans back on, and I oogled her silently the whole time.

"I meant what I said, Bella. You're beautiful."

She walked over to me and leaned down, planting a light kiss on my lips, "Get dressed, Cowboy. You're my ride home."

* * *

BPOV

The ride back to the ranch was a quiet one. I smiled when I felt his hand reach over and grab ahold of mine, pulling me into the middle seat so that I was leaning my head on his shoulder.

He pressed a light kiss to my forehead and I felt content.

"What are we doing, Jasper? What do we tell them?" I whispered, kissing the side of his neck.

"Darlin', as much as I'd like to protect you from the onslaught of questions we're going to receive when we get back, it's inevitable. We tell them whatever you want to tell them."

A sigh snuck from my lips and I closed my eyes, "Just friends. We're just friends that had sex together. They won't be mad, right?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so. Alice may be worried about you, but she knows I won't hurt you and I'll respect your wishes."

The truck pulled into the driveway of the ranch and I could see everyone from the party the night before either emerging from their tents or still passed out on the ground.

I hopped out of the passenger side once we came to a stop and walked towards Ally, hands in my pockets and head down.

"Isabelle Marie Swan...Where have you been?" I heard Alice's sing-song voice float to my ears, and I could tell she was smiling.

I just looked up at her with a shy smile, "We went sight seeing."

Her eyes narrowed, "You and Jasper...Went sight seeing?"

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip, and I saw Ally's face soften quickly. She knew my cues. I always chewed on my lip when Charlie was angry, or came home drunk.

"Oh God, Bella. I'm not mad. I'm only joking!" She gasped, "I'm happy for you! You are finally able to experience the outside world, and I couldn't think of a better person for you, sweetheart. Jasper is great."

Her face was one of sadness and I just shook my head, "We're just friends. No relationship."

Her eyes narrowed again, "His words or yours?"

I couldn't escape the laugh the flew out of me, "Mine. My choice to not rush into this."

Her eyes darted from me, to Emmett, to Jasper as she pulled my hand and led me into the house quickly.

Once the door was shut she squealed, "How was it? Amazing?" She was practically jumping up and down.

My smile was wide and I nodded, "Amazing. He's perfect. He's kind, and sweet, and caring... And he has big muscles, among other things."

Alice laughed and pulled me into a hug, "I'm so happy you're here, Bella. Just think through your decisions. Jasper doesn't pursue girls often. His focus is mainly on work and school, so he must see something in you that he likes. A lot."

I nervously tucked my hair behind my ears, "Or I'm a charity case."

"Not even close. Stop thinking like that. Cheer up, buttercup. You just became a woman." She grinned.

* * *

JPOV

The next week flew by and I had been able to see Bella a few times in that week. I even took her out to dinner and a movie one night. She was still adamant that we just remained friends.

I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep being friends. I see other men look at her while we're out, and it takes every bit of restraint I have not to kill them. I'm not sure why she doesn't see herself the way that I do. She's beautiful, and kind. She has a good soul, and that can't be said for a lot of people these days.

I was in a daze and just running through the motions on my way home from town. I got home and walked right to the guest house and knocked on the door before opening it and beginning to step in.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

I heard a shuffling noise and suddenly saw a head of brown hair peek around the corner at me.

Bella's face lit up into a smile and I'm sure that mine did as well.

"Afternoon, Jasper." She didn't emerge from around the corner.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you going to come out to see me? Or are you going to stand there, hiding?"

I saw the blush rush to her face, "I'm not... Uhm.. I'm not completely dressed. You caught me when I was about to get a shower. Alice and Emmett went riding down to the ridge."

This caused me to suck in a deep breath of air as I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen, I had been feeling this all week.

"Darlin', I think I've seen you in less." I tried to keep my cool, "Just come out."

She hesitated, but slowly came out from behind the corner. Dressed in only a pair of boycut underwear, and a tanktop, she nervously tucked the hair behind her ears.

I felt a soft groan leave my lips and closed the gap between us, running one hand through her hair and the other lifting her chin up. I leaned down and placed my lips to hers gently. Bella brought her hands up his chest slowly to rest them on the sides of his neck, matching the pace of his lips.

"God, Bella. What are you doing to me?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry?"

"No. Don't be sorry. You are incredible, and gorgeous, and.. and I really like you, Bella."

She didn't speak, just watched me.

I took a deep breath and sorted out my words before continuing, "I would be honored, Bella, if you would reconsider my offer, and allow me to court you."

"Like, a relationship?"

I nodded, "You would be my... girlfriend?"

I saw a smile lighten up her face, "Ok. Trial basis. We'll give it a shot."

* * *

**Review, please! Reviews=Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, SM does!**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

A week went by and Alice had asked if Jasper and I wanted to go on a double date. There was open mic night at one of the local bars, and she was determined to get up there and sing, claiming that if she got Emmett drunk enough, he would get up with her.

I had to see that.

I had recruited Ally to help me find an outfit to wear, as this would be my first time going out since I had arrived in Texas.

Alice came out of the closet wearing skinny jeans, a white tank, and a white and purple cammy over it. She looked amazing. As always.

She laid out an outfit on the bed for me. Boot cut jeans, boots, and a black and red plaid button down shirt.

"Alice... Won't I stick out? I don't usually wear this stuff."

"Sis, this is what people wear here. This is normal. No one will notice that you're a Yankee. Just don't speak." She finished with a wink as I began to get dressed.

We headed down the stairs to meet the boys and my breath hitched in my throat when I saw Jasper in full out cowboy gear, just like he was the night I met him.

"Well don't you look as pretty as a peach." His southern drawl emerging, giving me butterflies.

"Are you sure? It isn't too much?" I whispered, checking out my outfit in the entry way mirror.

"It's perfect. No worries. Alice? Pete and Char are going to meet us there at 8."

"Great! Char and I can sing our song!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"You plan on singing tonight, Belly Boo?" Emmett asked with a grin, knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding me? I'd break the speakers. And your ear drums." I couldn't help but laugh as we walked outside.

I watched as Jasper loaded a black guitar case into the back of his truck.

"Jazz! You're playing tonight? That's great!" Alice was almost beeming with excitement.

I stood there in shock, how had I not known that he played? We had discussed lots of things over the last few weeks. I guess we just never got to that..

"Ridin' with me, Darlin'?" He opened the door for me and I just nodded, climbing in.

After we began to drive he looked at me curiously, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "I just realized that I don't know a whole lot about you."

"We learn more and more each day. One day at a time, Love."

We arrived at the bar shortly after and I followed after the group, who quickly made their way to a secluded table in the back. This must be "their" table.

The waitress came over and took our orders for the first rounds of drinks, and I was confused.

"Jasper.. I'm only 19.." I said quietly into his ear.

He smiled his crooked smile and nodded, "It's alright, Darlin'. Nobody's going to ask. My Uncle Felix is the owner of this bar. He's been serving Alice, Emmett, Pete, and I since we were freshmen in college."

I leaned back in my chair, just watching the hustle and bustle of the bar.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a man appeared on stage, "Welcome, everyone! I'm glad you could make it to open mic night here at Windfall's! We've got a bunch of great singers coming up here tonight, so relax, order a drink, and enjoy the show!"

"That's Felix." Jasper pointed to the man retreating from the stage.

A voice came over the loud speaker, "First up tonight, we have Charlotte and Alice! Let's give them a big round of applause."

The crowd began to cheer loudly and I must have looked confused, "They're kind of a favorite 'round here. You'll see why." He laughed.

Alice squealed and grabbed Char's hand, pulling her up to the stage. The familiar music began to blast through the sound system and Char and Ally began to sing.

_"County road 233, under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell."_

__The familiar "Gunpowder and Lead" lyrics pumped through the speakers as Alice and Charlotte got more and more into their song.

The crowd was cheering louder and louder and this seemed to only egg them on more.

I laughed as I watched my sweet big sister bumping and grinding against Charlotte while they sang.

The crowd was going crazy and when the music ended, Alice and Charlotte were all smiles. Emmett and Peter were whistling and clapping and cheering with huge smiles on their faces.

"I see why they're a favorite." I laughed as Jasper nudged me with his shoulder before kissing the top of my head and standing up.

"It's your turn?" I asked as he grabbed his guitar.

He smiled and nodded, kissed my lips lightly, and made his way towards the stage.

The cheers began again.

"I take it he's a favorite too?" I asked Emmett, who was sitting next to me.

"Damn right he is. Every woman in this bar wants a cowboy." I felt my heart sink a little at his words. Of course everyone would be interested in him. Look at him. He's perfect.

"Belly..." Emmett's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "He likes you. A lot. Stop worrying that pretty head of yours." I just nodded as I watched Jasper on stage, getting ready to begin.

He lifted his eyes to meet mine and gave me a panty dropping smile. I smiled back and waited to hear him.

After a few strums on the guitar he began, _"She's got eyes that cut you like a knife,_

_and lips that taste like sweet red wine, and her pretty legs, go to heaven everytime."_

I was instantly swooning. He really was perfect.

_"She's got a gentle way that puts me at ease, when she walks in the room i can hardly breathe,_

_got a devastating smile, knocks a grown man to his knees."_

I must have had a confused look on my face because Ally then leaned over and whispered,

"Honey, this is for you..."

_"She's got whatever it is, it blows me away! She's everything i wanna say to a woman but i _

_couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is, I dont know what to do, cuz every time I_

_try to tell her how i feel it comes out I love you. You got whatever it is."_

I saw his eyes lift to mine again and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He never stopped looking at me as he began to sing again, his fingers playing that guitar like I was hoping he would play my body later.

_"You know I've never been the type that would ever wanna stay, bring 'em home at night and _

_they're gone the next day. That all changed when she walked into my life. People ask what it is, _

_tell them I dont know, that just somethin about the woman makes my heart go hay wire. She's _

_gonna be my wife."_

I felt my breath hitch in my throat for the umpteenth time of the evening. Did he mean it? Would he really want to marry me? No, it's just the song. He must have seen the look on my face and he smiled, giving me a wink.

Before I knew it, Emmett was looking into my face with a typical Emmett-like grin, "I told you he likes you..."

_"She's got whatever it is, it blows me away! She's everything i wanna say to a woman but i _

_couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is, I dont know what to do, cuz every time I_

_try to tell her how i feel it comes out I love you. You got whatever it is."_

__I never wanted the song to end. I could sit and listen to him sing all night long.

_"Cuz when she loves me, girl thats how i feel. Cuz when she loves me I'm on top of the world. _

_Cuz when she loves me, I can live forever. Cuz when she looves me, I am untouchable. "_

_"She's got whatever it is, it blows me away! She's everything i wanna say to a woman but i _

_couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is, I dont know what to do, cuz every time I_

_try to tell her how i feel it comes out I love you. I do. You got whatever it is."_

His fingers were slowly ending the song on the guitar and the cheers were almost deafening. Mainly women who thought they had a chance in taking him home tonight. He gave a sheepish grin when he had finished and stood up, trying to make his way back to the table. I watched as he was being swarmed by women who were blocking his way back to me. His eyes met mine with a look that apologized.

I stood up and adjusted my outfit.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Charlotte asked me nervously, almost as if she was afraid that I was upset and leaving, "It's not his fault, Darlin'."

I took a deep breath and walked straight up to him, weaving through the mass of women. Once I was in front of him I looked up at him nervously, but then leaned up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips.

I heard the catcalls and cheers from our friends behind me as I deepened the kiss, feeling him drop his guitar case to the floor and wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. After about 30 seconds I pulled away and whispered, out of breath, "Take me home, cowboy."

* * *

**Song Credits:**

**Gunpowder and Lead-Miranda Lambert**

**Whatever It Is- The Zac Brown Band**

**Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but I wish I did! Cuz Jasper would be my personal sex slave :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

JPOV

Her kiss nearly knocked the wind out of me but I was speechless when she whispered in a soft voice, "Take me home, cowboy."

I grabbed her hand tightly in one of mine and my guitar case in the other, hurrying her out of the bar and to my truck. Once I deposited my guitar into the back of the truck, I turned and wrapped her in my arms again, planting my lips onto hers and tangling my fingers in her long hair, holding her head to mine.

I felt a tightening in my abdomen when I felt her allow me to deepen it. A moment later, she pulled away, panting and looking up at me with heavy, lusty eyes.

"Are you taking me home, or what? We'll never make it home if we keep this up..." She whispered, and opened her door, climbing in.

I ran to my side of the truck and got in, starting it up and driving down the road as fast as I [legally] could.

The ride home was full of teasing-Bella's fingers were walking their way all around my thighs, and gentle caresses came often. I tightened my fists on the steering wheel to keep myself calm.

The truck tires spun with my attempt at a quick stop in the driveway. I got out and ran to her side, helping her down and out of the truck. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, I surprised her by picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder, fireman style.

"Jasper!" She squealed, laughing, and kicking her feet slightly.

Walking to the front porch of the main house, I gave her ass a light smack before setting her down on her feet. She grinned up at me and kissed me deeply. I tried not to break the kiss as I felt around for my key and then attempted to unlock the door.

She wrapped her body around mine and I had to support her as the door swung open, causing us both to nearly fall inside. She laughed quietly against my lips, but never broke the kiss.

I flipped on the light switch and kicked the door shut again, my hands grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling it open, buttons flying everywhere.

A low moan left Bella's lips as she untucked my shirt from my jeans, attempting to pull it up and off of me.

Before we got very far, a voice cleared their throat and I immediately knew who it was once she spoke.

"Well, well, well... Jasper...What do we have here, Mi Amor?"

_Maria_.

Bella's eyes went as wide as saucers and she looked up at me with the saddest eyes I think I have ever seen. My heart broke a little and I could practically feel her pain.

I turned to look at her and glared, "What are you doing here, Maria?"

"Love, I came to see how you were doing. I hadn't heard from you in a little while and I thought I would check on you. Surprise you. But I can see that you had other plans for yourself tonight." Maria's body stood up and practically slithered over to us.

She looked directly at Bella and sneered, "I think it's time for you to go, little one. He's got a real woman here, now. And close your shirt, have some decency, would you?"

"Maria stop!" I growled, turning to Bella to tell her the truth, but it was too late. She turned and fled out the front door, running to the guest house.

"Bella!" I went outside, but she didn't turn. She just went straight into the guest house, slamming the door.

I felt my hands clenching as I turned back towards Maria, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? How did you get in?"

She just smiled her sickly sweet smile, "I still have a key, Mi Amor. Or did you forget that?" She held the key up in between her fingers, long enough for me to snatch it away.

"Now you don't. Feel free to find the door, and never make your way back here. You aren't welcome here anymore."

"Oh, Jazzy..." She purred, her fingers dancing along my chest, "I've just missed you so much, and I thought I could make it up to you.. For what I did to you. Paul meant nothing to me. He was just there when you weren't. I hope that the two of you will be friends again, soon."

"It is unforgiveable, Maria. He is no friend of mine. Now mind you, I have never hit a woman, but I am very close to doing it. If I were you, I would get out now. Because there is well over 350 acres of land that could be a perfect spot to bury a body."

I watched a trace of fear flash through her eyes, "I'll be back, Jasper. Watch your back. And watch hers too."

Once the words left my mouth, I lost control and grabbed her shoulders, shoving her up against the wall, hard. A gasp left her lips.

"Now you listen to me, bitch. You won't step a toe on my property, you won't come within 2 miles of Bella, and you don't try to flash that rancid pussy anywhere near my friends or family again. Clear?"

Her eyes were wide and she just nodded, before escaping out the door and to her car that was parked by the barn. How had I not seen it parked there?

I just shook my head and waited for her to drive away before heading over to the guest house. Knocking on the door quietly, I leaned my forehead against it, "Bella? Can we talk?"

I heard her strangled reply, "Go away, Jasper. I don't want to see you. Ever!"

"It's not what you think, Darlin'. She's gone. I sent her away. Please let me explain."

"What more do you need to say? I get it! Jasper I don't blame you. She's beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my spare key to the guest house out, unlocking the door and walking in.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked angrily.

"I'm here to put some sense into you. YOU are beautiful. She is disgusting. She only came here to try and win me back, Bella. There has been nothing between us for a long, long time."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms, "Why should I believe you?"

I sighed and walked up to her, putting my hands on her upper arms, "Bella, I don't love her. I never really did. I was a senior in high school when I met her, and I was infatuated. She was older than me by 12 years, and she promised me everything I could ever want. All she did was lie and cheat. Mainly with my best friend, Paul. I found out later that she was married already, just having her fun on the side. I broke it off and never looked back."

"Jasper." She whimpered, "I don't compare to her. She was beautiful, and sexy.."

I ran my hands up her arms and tangled them into her hair, "You are beautiful, and sexy, and sweet, and real." I planted a kiss on her lips for every word I used to describe her.

"Everything I said in that song was true, Bella."

"Everything?" She whispered, and I knew which part she was referring to.

"Yes, everything. I have had a taste of you, Bella, and I can't let you go. I think you're it for me. I hope that one day, when we're ready, you'll agree to be my wife, and we'll have a bunch of kids running around here at Whitlock ranch. When we're ready, it'll be perfect."

I saw a few tears running down her face, "Even though I'm damaged?"

"I don't see you as damaged. I see you as perfect, and strong. You got through it all and lived, because you're strong. I admire that."

I could practically see the wheels turning in her head and she bit her lip, looking up at me. "Can we just go to bed? I feel very tired all of a sudden..."

"Of course, Baby. Anything for you." I took her hand and led her out of the guest house and towards the main house. She let me lead her directly to my room as she stripped herself of her boots, jeans and shirt, remaining in only her under garments.

I watched as she climbed under the covers, quickly catching glimpses of her silvery scars. I pulled off my jeans and shirts and climbed under the covers with her, wrapping her in my arms as tightly as I could.

As I heard her breathing even out, I began to think of ways to make her feel more comfortable with me. There had to be a way...

* * *

**Review review review! It ='s your love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play with SM's characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I awoke to sunshine filling the room and shining directly in my eyes. I squinted and tried to move, but felt strong arms wrapped around me and keeping me in place. Glancing over my shoulder, I smiled a little, seeing blonde curls resting on me.

My movements must have woke him, as I heard him groan and pull me closer to him. I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized just what was pressing against the small of my back.

My eyes instinctively closed as I felt his hands running delicately up my side and over the side of my breast.

"Jasper..." I whispered, curious as to what his intentions were.

"Mmmm.. Morning, Bella." He planted kiss after kiss on my neck, his stubble tickling it slightly.

"You should probably let me get up, Alice is going to be wondering where I am." I leaned back against him more, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his lips and hands on my body.

"Not yet... I'm not done with you yet. I did a lot of thinking, last night, Bella. I want to give you something." I felt empty when he suddenly pulled away, walking over to his dresser and searching for something.

I sat up, covering myself up with his sheet. "Jasper you don't have to give me anything.."

He glanced back at me with a smile and nodded, "I know.. But I wanted to make you realize that I really do have feelings for you. And girls like Maria aren't who I want to spend my life with." With that said, he grabbed something and walked back over to the bed.

"Now don't panic. This isn't what you think it is." He showed me a delicate but beautiful ring with diamonds and sapphires, and I knew my eyes went wide.

"See. I said don't panic!" He laughed and continued, "This ring was one of my grandmother's favorite rings to wear, and I'd like you to have it. Think of it as a promise ring. I promise I won't hurt you, I'll always protect you, and make you feel loved. Would you wear it?"

"Jasper... This is a big step. Being fully committed to each other." I whispered, unsure of what to do.

I saw the sadness in his eyes and found myself nodding, "I would love to wear it.." I looked down at my hands, nervously.

I heard him laugh quietly as he took my left hand, sliding it onto the ring finger before placing a soft kiss on it.

"I will never hurt you. I would rather die first. And someday I'll replace this with a bigger one, that means so much more."

I pursed my lips together and looked up at him slowly, "Thank you.."

Jasper ran his thumb across my bottom lip slowly before dipping his head down and kissing me lightly, running his fingers through my hair.

I felt a moan escape my lips and my hands flew to his shoulders, pulling him towards me.

His weight shifted and soon enough his body was covering mine, hands exploring and feeling.

"Is this ok?" Jasper whispered quietly, waiting for my approval.

I felt a smile cover my face and I nodded, "It is very ok."

His mouth covered my own while he pushed himself inside of me, holding my hips tightly as he let out a low groan.

I felt my eyes close as I arched my back and tipped my head back, allowing myself to feel.

* * *

_**A few weeks later.**_

JPOV

Bella's afterglow was incredible. She had become more liberated and free over the last few weeks, and the sex was amazing. I loved the look of contentment that covered her face. It made my heart swell, and I thought about what it would be like to be the person who gave her that look forever.

She was a broken person when she came to us, and I revelled in the fact that she was opening up, and finally happy, and that I had a hand in that.

She practically lived in the main house with me, except on the nights that Alice insisted that they have a girl night. On those nights, Emmett came over here to watch Fight Night, or some sporting game. The sappy love movies, manicures and pedicures, and crying were way too much for him.

I watched her eyes open slowly and she looked up at me, "You're amazing."

I grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead, "I beg to differ..."

After a moment of silence, I spoke up, "I have something to tell you."

She smiled, "Okay. Tell me."

I ran my fingers through her hair and hesitated before starting, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, Bella. I'm certain that I... I want to marry you one day, and have children with you. I don't want to go through my life without you. I was just an empty shell until I met you, and now I feel like.. I'm whole now. I.. I love you Bella. I love you."

I watched as her face went from one of complete seriousness to one of sheer joy. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and whispered, "I have been waiting for you to say this. I love you too, Jasper. I just didn't know how to tell you."

I closed my eyes and pulled her as tight to me as I possibly could.

"I won't let you go..." I whispered, kissing the side of her head.

* * *

**Just a fluffy filler chapter while I work on something bigger and better. I'd still love me some reviews, please!**


End file.
